


Масло кашей не испортить, или Овсянка, сэр!

by NikMac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спешите видеть! Смертельный номер — Северус называет Гарри милым.<br/>Про ООС можно уже и не упоминать, м?<br/>Фик написан в 2011 году.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Масло кашей не испортить, или Овсянка, сэр!

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Черногривка.

* * *

Гарри мог аппарировать, мог воспользоваться порт-ключом или каминной сетью, даже «Ночным Рыцарем» на худой конец, но вместо этого сел на поезд.

Старый Хогвартс-Экспресс уже стоял на парах, пряча шумную толпу под клубами пахнущего машинным маслом и едким железом дыма. Надвинутый пониже капюшон, и Гарри, не привлекая лишнего внимания, занял место у окна в пустом купе в самом конце состава. 

Прозвучал сигнал отправления, вагон дёрнулся, замелькали лица провожающих, машущих руками, улыбающихся, отворачивающихся, уходящих в темноту вокзала. Глаза ослепил свет тысячи солнц, отражающийся в окнах теснящихся вдоль путей маггловских домов. 

Поезд шёл, покачиваясь, завораживая, усыпляя, успокаивая мерным перестуком колёс.

Город давно закончился. Мимо неслась бесконечная лента полей и пустошей. Тяжёлые, напитавшиеся влагой облака стелились к земле. Время, которое Гарри дал себе, чтобы спокойно всё обдумать, утекало вдаль вместе с облаками, полями, лесами, городками, путешествующим от зенита до заката солнцем.

С чего начать разговор, что сказать, Гарри так и не придумал.

Глупо.

Нельзя являться к Снейпу с пустой, как воздушный шар, головой. Импровизируя, наверняка наговоришь ерунды, и он, уж конечно, взъярится, и вместо примирения — опять ссора, опять начинай сначала, опять мучительные попытки подобрать нужные слова, наладить отношения.

Вопрос: зачем?

Гарри не мог дать себе однозначного ответа. Только знал, что без этого разговора — никак нельзя, что им надо встретиться, что надо поговорить, решить старые дела, залечить все раны.

Он извинится.

Снейп, понятно, не станет. Хотя, дементоровы потроха, Гарри хотел бы услышать и его извинения. Но это же Снейп. Ждать от него подобного — смешно.

Значит, придётся поработать за двоих: сказать своё прости, сдержаться, получив в ответ молчанье, а может, и недовольное ворчанье, если не гневную отповедь, отступить, не начиная новой ссоры.

Помириться.

Гарри хмурился, кусая губы.

Какое это примирение? Да это просто ерунда! А что, по-человечески нельзя?

Оставить всё, как есть?

Обходить друг друга десятой дорогой, приближаясь, шипеть, как парочка повздоривших котов, демонстративно отворачиваться, случайно встретившись взглядом в толпе, — нет, так больше нельзя. 

Надо всё решить. Вот только как? Что сказать? Как поступить?

Как надоело это всё! Сомнения, ночные бдения, поклоны, реверансы. 

Прийти, сказать, что всё забыл, прощаю сам, прошу меня простить. Одной короткой фразой. Точка.

  
* * *

Минерва улыбалась лучезарно, волшебный потолок сиял радугой, на завтрак подали пирог с почками — не хуже Треллони Северус мог предсказать, что случится нечто ужасное.

— Гарри! Гарри Поттер сообщил, что приедет к нам в гости. Сегодня к ужину он будет в Хогвартсе!

О, да, куда уж хуже.

— Какая приятная новость, дорогая, — едва справившись с половиной булочки, намазанной толстым слоем масла и повидла, забормотала Помона, сидящая с правой стороны от Северуса.

— Великолепно! Великолепно! — заёрзал на стуле Филлиус.

Хагрид гаркнул с той стороны стола:

— Вот радость-то какая! А мы-то уж так заждались, так заждались!

Тарелка с почками подпрыгнула, как и все другие блюда, когда полувеликан вскочил с места.

У Северуса разболелась голова. Сидеть за общим столом не имело больше смысла.

— Северус, а как же завтрак? — Минерва поймала его уже у двери.

Проклятье!

Шипение, подобное змеиному, сорвалось с губ.

Пришлось обернуться, состроив кривоватую ухмылку, которую, по недомыслию, окружающие принимали за знак дружеского расположения.

— Спасибо, но я уже закончил.

Теперь Северус предпочитал отвечать сразу. Мало удовольствия в том, чтобы, сорвав злость, затем отгонять от своих комнат коллег, желающих обсудить, по какой именно причине он не ответил, и улучшилось ли его настроение на сей момент, какой он находит сегодняшнюю погоду, а вчерашнюю, а позавчерашнюю, а, может, он желает провести время в приятной компании за: прогулкой от Минервы, сбором грибов и трав от Хадрида, шахматами от Флитвика, картами от Треллони, наблюдением за луной от Синистры, десятком других ненужных, бесполезных дел...

В такие моменты Северусу всегда хотелось вернуться в добрые старые времена, когда всеобщая ненависть гарантировала ему куда меньше пустой болтовни и куда больше искренности. Победа над Тёмным Лордом подарила ему статус героя, а вместе с ним навязчивое участие, непрошеное сопереживание и чрезмерное внимание.

О, идиоты, и имя вам — легион!

Но говорить с ними бесполезно, только хуже будет. Воспоминание о произошедшем как-то с коллегами «разговоре по душам» заставило Северуса внутренне содрогнуться.

Немного терпения не повредит. Ещё немного терпения.

— А как же чай? — Минерва не желала отступать.

— Тыквенный сок? — предложила Помона.

— Или кофе? Тебе, кажется, нравится этот маггловский напиток? — встрял Флитвик.

Треллони ещё активней зазвенела многочисленными браслетами.

— А может рюмочку хереса? — спросила она, краснея. — Для поднятия настроения?

Сжимаемая Северусом дверная ручка, будь она чьей-либо шеей, уже бы переломилась.

— Да, да, — включилась Вектор, — хорошее настроение тебе не повредит. Не хочешь есть, так посиди с нами. Ещё слишком рано для работы.

— Совершенно верно, Северус, — поддакнула Минерва и, прищурившись, спросила: — У тебя дела? Или ты не хочешь общаться с нами?

— А как ты сама думаешь, Минерва?

Нет, такими методами атаку настырно дружелюбных коллег не отбить.

Северус зацепился взглядом за улыбающуюся Помфри и наконец нашёлся с ответом: 

— Костерост для Поппи не может ждать.

— Три больших флакона, — тотчас закивала Помфри. — Чтобы до Рождества хватило.

О, Мерлин. Прямо аттракцион невиданной щедрости.

— Ты же знаешь, начало сезона, квиддич, а у Горация, к сожалению, не нашлось летом времени пополнить наши запасы.

— Увы, увы, такая занятость, — Слагхорн сладко зевнул и положил на тарелку ещё одно пирожное с на три четверти опустевшего блюда.

— Но, Северус, преподаватель Защиты вовсе не обязан готовить зелья для больницы, — заметила Минерва.

— За эти годы я так привыкла к зельям Северуса, что мне крайне сложно перестроиться, — Поппи бросилась защищать свои интересы. — Потому я и попросила его помочь. Правда, Северус? Я понимаю, что занятость лишит нас удовольствия чаще общаться с тобой, но чего не сделаешь ради здоровья наших милых деток.

Северус попытался вспомнить, какой факультет закончила Помфри, но потерпел поражение. В любом случае, сегодня маленькую Поппи шляпа распределила бы в Слизерин. И тогда бы ей сильно досталось от разгневанного декана. Хотя, вероятно, баллы бы он ей добавил — не меньше двадцати, за сообразительность и практичность.

— Я только рад помочь, — под выразительным поверх очков взглядом директрисы Северус уточнил: — Не хочу растерять навыки.

Как предсказуемо: стоило упомянуть о личной выгоде, и объяснение полностью устроило Минерву. 

Северус хмыкнул. 

— Боюсь, что сегодня буду занят до самого вечера. И на ужин, да-а, на ужин тоже не ждите меня.

Пока Минерва не опомнилась, Северус захлопнул за собою дверь. Позорное бегство, добровольно взятое обязательство варить зелья для больницы и возвращение Поттера — чудное утро, прямо-таки чудное. Чёрт бы его побрал!

* * *

— Как взорвал котёл? — Гарри не верил своим ушам.

Позади остались тёплая встреча, пожатые руки и объятия, слёзы Хагрида. Вот только цель поездки оказалась недостижима.

— Разве Северус... то есть Снейп... то есть... Разве он может взорвать котёл?

— Увы, как-то смог, — проворчала мадам Помфри. — Большой, полный до краёв котёл костероста. Ожоги мы залечили сразу же, но он успел надышаться аммиачных паров. И ртути. Так неудачно получилось. Увы.

— Он сильно пострадал?

Помфри отвела взгляд. 

Сердце Гарри забилось быстрей. Руки похолодели.

— Он... он жив?

— Ну конечно жив, дорогой, — вмешалась профессор МакГонагалл. — Вот только ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни, скорее всего, даже на торжественном ужине в честь начала нового учебного года Северус присутствовать не сможет. 

— Я могу его проведать? — спросил Гарри. — С ним можно поговорить?

— Не совсем, — ответила мадам Помфри. — Он принял новое, сказать по правде, ещё не прошедшее все тесты и не одобренное Министерством лекарство своего собственного изготовления, и голос у него пропал. Не навсегда, только на время. Но пока организм борется с попавшими внутрь ядами, боюсь, Северус совершенно точно не сможет с тобой поговорить.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Тогда я всего лишь поздороваюсь с ним.

Шагнувшего по направлению к больничному крылу Гарри мадам Помфри задержала за руку.

— Его там нет. Он дома. Его здоровью уже ничего не угрожает. Не думаю, Гарри, что в теперешнем состоянии он будет рад гостям.

— Ой, Поппи, ну что ты говоришь! Северус в любом своём состоянии не рад гостям.

МакГонагалл улыбнулась Гарри.

— Хотя для тебя, Гарри, вероятно, он бы и сделал исключение.

Гарри точно знал, что он — последний человек, которого бы Снейп пожелал увидеть на пороге своего дома. Но этот несомненный факт всего лишь означал, что пару неприятных минут им обоим придётся перетерпеть.

— Боюсь, я не смогу остаться на ужин, профессор.

Гарри потому и откладывал встречу практически до начала учебного года, когда преподаватели возвращаются в Хогвартс, чтобы избежать общения со Снейпом на его территории, чтобы не дать ему преимущество в их «битве». И вот как получилось... Но отступить, когда цель так близка, когда передумано столько, опять барахтаться в сомнениях — ну уж нет! Пусть Снейп и болен, но разговор состоится сегодня, сейчас же!

Снейп разозлится — ну и пусть, он всё равно бы разозлился. К тому же не помешает убедиться, что мадам Помфри права, и его жизни ничего не угрожает.

— Гарри, это даже не обсуждается. Какие бы тебя не звали дела, немного времени ты можешь нам выделить. Все так по тебе соскучились. Несомненно, ты сможешь провести в стенах Хогвартса ещё хотя бы полчаса.

— Только если полчаса, мэм.

Всего лишь полчаса. Продлить мучения неизвестности вдруг показалось Гарри неплохой идеей. Да и подкрепиться перед встречей с противником не помешало бы.

* * *

Тупик Прядильщиков встретил Гарри темнотой, холодной моросью, висящей в воздухе, несмотря на царящий по календарю, выдавшийся в этом году знойным, август. Ветер катал по мостовой пустую пластиковую бутылку. Примостившийся на углу дряхлый клён шумел листьями совсем по-осеннему, тревожно. Где-то закаркала ворона. Так что подошедший к крыльцу дома Гарри уже не сомневался — хорошего ждать нечего, только не в этих декорациях.

В доме горел свет: пробивался сквозь небольшую щель между гардин окна гостиной, слабым, отражённым, но всё же заметным в этой холодине теплом согревал окно кухни.

Тишину в доме спугнула резкая трель звонка.

Нет ответа.

Гарри позвонил ещё раз — чуть подольше.

Опять тишина.

Гарри заколотил в дверь бронзовым молотком. И ещё раз. 

— Да в конце концов! — прошипел Гарри, барабаня в дверь кулаком и раздумывая, убьёт ли его Снейп, если проникнуть в дом, немного поколдовав над замком и начисто проигнорировав нежелание хозяина общаться.

Дверь неожиданно поддалась и, повинуясь напору Гарри, распахнулась настежь. Грохот от удара двери о стену резанул по ушам, вспугнул каркающую птицу. Всё стихло.

— Добрый вечер, — обратился Гарри к высокой тонкой тени, замершей в глубине коридора. — Я могу войти?

Тень не ответила, исчезла за поворотом коридора, и Гарри вошёл, ничего больше не спрашивая.

В гостиной горел огонь в камине, оранжевые блики плясали по стенам и ковру. Хозяин дома сидел в кресле, на маленьком столике лежала открытая книга. Понятно, что гостей здесь не ждали. 

Тёмный, тяжёлый взгляд Снейпа дал понять, что «не ждали» — это мягко сказано.

Странно даже, но привычное недовольство, явно демонстрируемая злость успокоили Гарри и придали сил для разговора.

Снейп не настолько болен, чтобы не услышать аргументы. И настолько болен, чтобы не суметь достойно возразить.

Гарри без приглашения — его можно было бы и до второго пришествия прождать — занял второе кресло.

Со времени их последней встречи прошло около полугода. Снейп выглядел не слишком хорошо: более бледным, более худым, чем прежде. Его волосы ещё больше отросли, а скулы и ключицы заострились. Маленькая жилка билась на виске, уничтожая весь эффект равнодушного, неприступного вида, который Снейп усердно напускал на себя, отгораживаясь им от чужаков. 

Гарри улыбнулся и ещё раз — шире, в ответ на злобную гримасу.

— Рад видеть тебя, Северус.

С удивлением Гарри понял, что сказал абсолютную правду. Заготовленная речь куда-то исчезла, будто он и не придумывал её весь день, всю прошлую неделю, а может, и всё время после бурного расставания «навсегда».

— Я соскучился. Жаль, что всё так произошло.

Бывший любовник открыл и тут же закрыл рот, прикрыл глаза.

Гарри подошёл к нему, осторожно положил руку на плечо:

— Я и правда сожалею. И прошу у тебя прощения. Я не жду твоего ответа немедленно, хотя был бы рад, если б ты кивнул мне в знак, что прощаешь...

Снейп словно окаменел под его рукой.

— Ну или хотя бы, что понимаешь меня.

Гарри сжал пальцы чуть сильнее. Тело под его ладонью было неуступчивым, привычно жёстким и...

— Ты не замёрз? 

Не получив ответа — не говоришь и ладно, но кивнуть ведь можешь, упрямый ты сыч! — Гарри отступил на шаг.

— Я на кухню, посмотрю, что там есть, сделаю нам чай. Надеюсь, ты не против.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он вышел из комнаты. И оглядываться не нужно, спина буквально горела под сверлящим её взглядом.

Гарри улыбнулся. 

Как бы там ни было, не похоже, что б Северус так уж стремился выставить его вон.

Совсем, совсем неплохо для начала.

...Кухонный стол оказался заставлен едой. Гарри узнал посуду из Хогвартса, да и по самим блюдам несложно было догадаться, что о пропитании больного позаботились. Так же было очевидно, что к яствам не прикасались. И неудивительно — ну разве это еда для больного? То слишком жирное, это слишком сладкое, пироги и печенье, жаркое — всё это совершенно не то.

Гарри нахмурился. 

Северус выглядел слишком худым. Ему стоило бы поесть и не просто поесть, а хорошенько набить живот. И выспаться. И...

О том, что это давно уже не его забота, Гарри благополучно забыл.

* * *

Поттер, Поттер, Поттер...

Во всём виноват Поттер, как ни смотри.

Не объяви он о решении посетить Хогвартс, Северус бы не вызвался варить костерост, да и не раздумывал бы о прошлом, вместо того чтобы как следует присматривать за результатом многочасовых трудов. Не явись он сюда, не ворвись в дом, не приставай с чаем — честно, оказалось легче выпить, чем слушать его уговоры — Северус бы не обнимал сейчас раковину, исторгая из себя остатки ядовитой желчи и подкрашенной воды.

Не будь Поттер Поттером, Северус сохранил бы, пусть и бледное, но своё лицо, выйдя из ванной. Но тот, словно нарочно, вглядывался в него с таким озабоченным, взволнованным, заботливым видом, что Северусу, поперхнувшемуся чересчур долгим вдохом, пришлось бежать назад. И во второй раз заклятие тишины он наложить не успел.

И теперь мальчишка обнимал его одной рукой, поддерживал и помогал подняться в спальню — адово пламя! — прижимаясь всем телом, поглаживая по плечу, испытывая не самое великое терпение Северуса на прочность. Терпение таяло. Льнущее к Северусу тело — гибкое, ладное, сильное — лишило бы выдержки и монаха.

Северус, устроенный на колченогом стуле, наблюдал, как Гарри перестилает постель: поправляет матрас, меняет простыни, пододеяльник, взбивает подушки, оглаживает всё, чтоб ни единой складочки... Обтянутая маггловскими джинсами пятая точка Поттера мелькала перед глазами Северуса никак не реже — Салазар, помоги! — его обаятельной улыбки. 

— Давай, я помогу тебе переодеться.

Хрипловатый голос, ставший за эти полгода ниже — наверняка ведь курит, не жалея здоровья, эту маггловскую дрянь, — вырвал Северуса из мечтаний о том, что можно было бы сделать с Поттером на кровати, полу, коврике у камина, лестнице, кухонном столе, диване, в ванной, опять на кровати, но в этот раз разложив его лицом к себе, вглядываясь в пьяняще-тёмные глаза.

Поттер — как самый стойкий яд, не исцелишься никогда. Никаким зельям не справиться с той болью, что Северус испытывал, заставляя себя злиться на мальчишку или хотя бы казаться злым.

— Разреши, — повторил Гарри, приблизившись вплотную.

Его ладони легко, как-то робко легли на плечи Северуса, скользнули по груди, принялись расстёгивать пуговицы.

Северус смотрел на испарину на лбу Гарри, его слегка, самую малость закушенную губу и знал, легилименция тут ни к чему, что воспоминания и мечты терзают сейчас не его одного. Рваные движения, терпкий запах пота, растущая в паху мальчишки выпуклость не могли не радовать.

Никогда собственная слабость не бесила Северуса так, как сейчас.

Он не хотел видеть Гарри — где-то там, в прошлой жизни, всего-то час с небольшим назад.

Теперь Северус отдал бы что угодно за возможность переиграть утро. Его подвёл страх. По какой-то идиотской причине он решил, что Гарри собрался в Хогвартс, чтобы сказать ему окончательное нет, поставить точку в отношениях, забрать оставшиеся вещи и превратить затянувшуюся ссору в разрыв навсегда.

Румянец на щеках, плывущий взгляд, нежность, робость, сбившееся дыхание — неоспоримые свидетельства растущего желания доказывали, что Гарри ехал помириться.

Гарри потянул мантию с плеч Северуса. Та скользнула вниз, упала на пол.

— Подними руки, вот так. Подожди, дай я поправлю.

Руки Гарри задержались на груди Северуса, старательно разглаживая невидимые складки на ночной рубашке.

— Пошли в постель. 

Прекрасные слова, произнесённые хрипловатым шёпотом, обещали бездну наслаждений.

— Давай же, Северус. Вставай. Я помогу тебе.

Северус опёрся о подставленное плечо — без особой на то нужды, но кто бы отказался почувствовать под ладонями крепкие мышцы и жар дрожащего от возбуждения тела.

Гарри усадил Северуса на кровать, опустился на колени, снял ботинки и носки.

— Откинься на подушки. Так тебе удобно?

Северус, устроенный с комфортом, смотрел на присевшего на уголок его постели Гарри.

Порозовевший до кончиков ушей, взъерошенный, невозможно милый.

Ну про себя-то можно так назвать того, одно присутствие которого воодушевляет сердце и не только сердце. 

Конечно, он милый. Раскрасневшийся, растрёпанный, распаренный, изгибающийся, стонущий, выкрикивающий его имя, позволяющий себя иметь, отдающийся, дающий столько, что и в самом прекрасном сне не увидишь. Всегда под ним. Всегда его. 

До чего же хочется ухватиться за завивающиеся на затылке короткие волосы, притянуть поближе, впиться в губы поцелуем, проникнуть в рот и трахнуть языком, губами, и больше, больше, больше...

— Нам надо поговорить. Пора всё обсудить и уже давно, — заговорил Гарри, отрывая его от грёз наяву.

А вот разговоры с Гарри — последнее, в чём Северус нуждался.

Он резко качнул головой: нет!

— Да, нам надо серьёзно поговорить. О нас. 

О, Мерлин!

Северус подался вперёд: отвлечь мальчишку, что угодно, только не дать ему всё испортить вновь!

— Лежи спокойно, слушай.

Приказ, произнесённый мягко, с улыбкой, но больше — тяжёлая и сильная рука, толкнувшая Северуса назад, решили дело.

— В прошлый раз — в, наверное, тысячный прошлый раз — я пытался объяснить. Но ты меня, как и всегда, не выслушал. Посмеялся надо мной.

Гарри нахмурился. Северус — тоже.

— Мне сложно об этом говорить, но я всё-таки скажу. А ты... Ты только выслушай и, прошу, постарайся понять.

Гарри встал. Шаг в сторону, два вперёд, три назад — в маленькой спальне едва хватало места развернуться. Минута, другая, и метание прекратилось. Гарри навис над Северусом, обнял его лицо ладонями, поцеловал легко и нежно.

— Я не девчонка, — заговорил он, глядя Северусу в глаза. — Я не могу так, не могу всегда сдаваться, не могу только давать. Ты нужен мне, но весь, целиком. Я хочу тебя, в своей постели, в жизни, всегда. Но смириться с отведённой мне ролью не могу. Или мы во всём, в постели тоже, равны, или ничего не надо. 

Северус попытался вырваться. Но Гарри его удержал.

— Я не могу притворяться вечно, поддаваться вечно, играть так, что б все мячи летели в одно кольцо. Это неправильно. Ты — опытный игрок, у тебя свои предпочтения, но и я уже не мальчик. Пожалуйста, подумай. Я уговаривал тебя, я соблазнял, я поддавался, я играл, но всякому терпению приходит конец. С каменной стеной я спорить не стану, понимаешь?

Он отступил на шаг. Его лицо пылало от смущения. 

— Это не ерунда, пойми. 

Гарри поднял измученный взгляд на Северуса.

— Если бы это была такая ерунда, как утверждал ты, отмахиваясь от моих слов, то почему же для тебя так сложно отдаться мне? Чего ты боишься? Почему не поддаёшься?

Северус скрестил руки на груди. Если б не существовало достойной причины промолчать, он не сдержался бы, высказал бы многое, ударил бы по гордости глупого мальчишки наотмашь и... потерял бы Гарри навсегда. Нелёгкий выбор, которого в действительности нет.

— Я люблю тебя. Ты знаешь. Я всего лишь прошу позволить мне любить тебя. И всё. Или, думаешь, только тебе позволено ухаживать, играть роль рыцаря, властвовать и подчинять, угождать и баловать? Пойми. Ведь я люблю. И я хочу быть с тем, кто позволяет, кто доверяет себя любить, кто любит в ответ. 

Гарри долго молчал, испытующе вглядываясь в лицо Северуса.

В игре в гляделки Северус мальчишку переиграл. Но это не доставило ему ни малейшего удовольствия.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, опустил взгляд. Губы, которые всегда было так сладко целовать, сложились в горькую улыбку.

— Я вниз. Тебе нужно поесть. Отдохни немного, я скоро вернусь.

Северус проводил взглядом закрывшуюся дверь.

На душе скреблись книззлы.

Слова Гарри нельзя проигнорировать. Пришло время решать.

Вот только, разве он оставил ему выбор?

* * *

Тут и думать нечего, Северус его не понял, опять услышал только про постель. Видел бы он себя со стороны: нахмурился, поджал губы в тонкую полоску, смерил таким взглядом, что захотелось его стукнуть — хорошо так, от души стукнуть по лбу, чтобы впихнуть в эту упрямую голову простую идею о доверии, о любви, о взаимности. Да, и о равенстве — хоть каком-то, хоть в чём-то!

Гарри тяжело вздохнул.

Как объяснить, какие слова найти, чтобы Северус понял его? 

А он не понимает, не врубается абсолютно. Кто снизу, кто сверху — похоже, Северус услышал только это, как и прежде, и совершенно упустил всё остальное, о чём Гарри ему толковал — не раз и не два, не двадцать два, в конце концов!

Дело ведь далеко не в вожделении, направленном на бледную подтянутую задницу.

Вопрос вовсе не в этом! Ну... не только в этом. 

Северус — щедрый любовник. Секс с ним — это горячо, потрясающе, волнующе, волшебно, и ещё тысячу эпитетов можно подобрать, в постели с ним всегда так хорошо. И между ними вообще всё было хорошо, за исключением желания Северуса доминировать абсолютно во всём и его подчеркнутом, явном отношением к любовнику, как к девице, фарфоровой кукле, нежной, хрупкой безделушке, барышне кисейной. И в каждом взгляде: ты — мой, я забочусь о тебе, ты — юное неопытное слабое создание.

Нет, так продолжать нельзя. Тут дело принципа. Нельзя уступить, сдаться, лучше уж вовсе ничего не иметь, чем мучиться так.

Гарри склонился над плитой, помешивая мягко бурлящую в кастрюльке массу из молока и серо-коричневых хлопьев. 

Не стоило сюда приезжать. Так было бы спокойнее и проще, легче забыть и эти снисходительные острые взгляды, и горячие требовательные прикосновения — болезненно и первое, и второе.

Но Северус остался бы без помощи, сидел бы в одиночестве, голодный, сжавшись в кресле у горящего камина, и некому бы было позаботиться о нём...

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и выключил газ.

Овсянка умиротворённо булькнула напоследок и затихла.

Решения так и не нашлось. Да и как его найти? Один не может станцевать парный танец за двоих. Как Северус, при всём его уме, этого не понимает? Как?

* * *

Северус спал.

Гарри с тысячей предосторожностей поставил поднос с овсянкой на табурет у кровати, лишь бы не потревожить сон больного. Консервирующие чары сохранят тепло под крышкой. Лучше пусть Северус пока поспит, раз уж ему спится.

У него всегда было не слишком хорошо со сном, и нарушать его, когда он не здоров к тому же, не стоило.

Но и уйти отсюда, спуститься вниз, в пустую гостиную, слоняться по тёмному неуютному дому, ждать прихода ночи в одиночестве, Гарри не мог. 

Он присел на край кровати, в ногах, отвоевав себе у одеяла немного места. Одинокая свеча мирно потрескивала, огонёк подрагивал на сквозняке, тянущем из всех щелей, тени танцевали на стенах, оклеенных простыми обоями в вертикальную полоску. Мягкое свечение согревало щёки Северуса, тени удлиняли его и без того длинные ресницы, безжалостно обрисовывали большой нос и резкие складки у рта. Даже сейчас, во сне, Северус не желал сдаваться. Он хмурился, его губы были плотно сжаты.

Хотелось их смягчить, коснуться лёгкими поцелуями виска, лизнуть, как кошка вылизывает котёнка, по острой скуле, прижаться ко рту, согреть дыханием... и быть принятым со своей заботой и любовью, а не подмятым жёстким телом, не вжатым в простыни, не втраханным в матрас. Хотелось дать, и чтобы Северус принял помощь и любовь, не чувствовал себя уязвлённым ими, не пытался отплатить той же монетой в тот же миг, а позволил себе быть с Гарри самим собой, а не самым лучшим, идеальным, мужественным, без страха и упрёка...

Ничего этого не нужно. Северус и так оставался для него самым-самым. 

И, похоже, это никогда не изменится. Столько времени прошло, а Гарри так и не смог его забыть и отпустить. Северус остался лучшим его любовником, сколько ни доказывай себе, что и его найдётся кем заменить — не удалось. Прошедшие через его постель другие — не так уж и много, всего трое, и все в тот, первый ещё месяц разлуки, когда он доказывал не себе, а ему, Северусу, что в постели с мужчиной может быть сверху... Не стоило. Северус выигрывал у соперников, даже не подозревая об их существовании.

Гарри коснулся рукой одеяла, провел вдоль укрытой тканью худой ноги.

Смешно, а ведь они даже не целовались, Северус ему и слова не сказал — а он уже готов сдаться. 

Без Северуса, такого, как он есть, так плохо, так тускло и холодно.

Ну как же так получается, что от одного присутствия этого сдержанного, неприветливого и недружелюбного по сути человека так тепло, так отчаянно жарко? А без него — выживать можно, проводить время можно, а вот жить полной жизнью, на всю катушку, радуясь каждому мгновению, ну никак не получается?

Закусив губу, Гарри думал о том, что если Северус не согласится, то, видимо, придётся принять навязанные правила игры. Пару часов наедине, и сразу стало ясно, как много он потерял, все эти месяцы — целиком и полностью.

Прозябать и дальше — ну уж нет. Ни за что.

Но и сдаваться не стоит.

Только не тому, кто беспокойно ворочается во сне и одними губами шепчет:

— Гарри, Гарри, Гарри...

* * *

Гарри вновь был с ним — нежный, податливый, растрёпанный. Очаровательная улыбка играла на припухших от поцелуев губах. Горячее обнажённое тело покрывали капельки пота. Тёмный румянец на щеках и закушенные губы проигрывали насыщенному цвету головки налитого члена, прижавшегося к животу.

Гарри ёрзал на простынях, реагируя на каждое прикосновение Северуса, шептал глупости низким хриплым голосом, яростно целовался в ответ и послушно разводил ноги.

Нет и не было зрелища слаще. 

Жаль, что совершенное воплощение всех фантазий возвращалось к Северусу только во снах. 

— Гарри, — звал он ускользающего из рук, тающего в воздухе любовника. — Гарри...

Сердце разрывалось от холода и тоски. Тело терзало неутолённое желание.

— Гарри!

* * *

Северус болен, ослаблен, голоден, в конце концов!

Совесть пискнула и заткнулась — поднявшийся с самого дна души голод терзал Гарри как никогда прежде яростно. И нет, ни овсянкой, ни пирогом с патокой, ни марципанами такой голод не утолить. Тут требуется куда более острое, солёное и горькое блюдо — недоступное так мучительно долго.

Гарри коротко выдохнул, втянул прохладный воздух сквозь зубы. Жар распространялся по напряжённому телу со скоростью пожара в иссушенной долгими месяцами без дождя саванне.

Ресницы Северуса подрагивали, губы приоткрылись, жаркое прерывистое дыхание охлаждало и согревало щеку наклонившегося над ним Гарри.

Святой бы не выдержал. Честно. И Гарри бы этого павшего святого, если б заметил даже тень поползновений в сторону Северуса, прибил бы — тоже честно.

Рукой он упёрся в подушку над головой Северуса, наклонился к нему совсем близко, зачарованно рассматривая дрожь тёмных ресниц, сходя с ума от вида безвольно приоткрытого рта. Дюйм, полдюйма между их губами — Гарри упивался срывающимся с губ Северуса дыханием. Оно казалось Гарри сладостным, и вовсе не потому, что пахло розами и земляникой со сливками. Оно доказывало — мечта сбылась, вот Северус, он рядом, он не оттолкнул. И, нет, уже не оттолкнёт. Гарри не даст ему оттолкнуть, о, Мерлин, только не сейчас.

Кончиком языка он провёл по мягкой нижней губе Северуса, увлажняя её, заставляя блестеть. И ещё раз — не в силах остановиться. Перестать ласкать, нет, это абсолютно невозможно.

Сердце забилось бешено. Горло сжалось. Джинсы стали отчаянно тесны.

Короткий жаркий выдох — как ответный поцелуй. Ресницы задрожали, тёмные глаза открылись. Рассеянный, сонный взгляд остановился на Гарри. 

— Молчи, — прошептал Гарри, слегка касаясь губами рта Северуса. — Заклинаю, только молчи. Не останавливай меня.

Тишина истаяла под весом тяжёлого выдоха и вдоха их обоих.

Всего полдюйма ниже, и Гарри всосал нижнюю губу, приласкал ряд зубов, толкнулся языком, прося, умоляя ответить.

Северус приоткрыл рот, позволяя себя целовать. Только что напряжённое, его тело заметно обмякло.

О, Мерлин!

И это было всё, о чём Гарри только смел мечтать, атакуя поцелуями «врага», содрогаясь от нежности и жгучего желания.

Всё или ничего, пан или пропал.

Вот только сейчас, похоже, они пропали оба.

* * *

Мечты сбываются, когда открываешь глаза и вместо того, чтобы уставиться в серый потолок одинокой спальни, переживая жестокую потерю любовника из снов, встречаешь его — реального, живого, здесь и сейчас, видишь освещённое тёплым светом свечи лицо и откровенно написанные в его чертах страстные желания.

Гарри тяжело дышит, его глаза затуманены, его губы влажно блестят, волосы растрёпаны, а у воротничка рубашки на тонкой нитке повисла оторванная пуговица. Гарри смотрит прямо в глаза, он требует и умоляет одним своим видом, он хочет. И нет, ни его просьба, ни красота, ни собственная невозможность достойно возразить и объяснить отказ, останавливают сопротивление Северуса. Это делает желание — откровенное в своём бесстыдстве, в своей честности. Именно ему сдается Северус.

Желание Гарри для него — закон. Уже давно.

Знал бы он, как сильно Гарри этого хочет, дал бы давно.

Как хорошо, что сейчас ещё не поздно. И их непонимание можно утихомирить всего лишь дав возможность партнёру право любить, как он хочет, как мечтает.

Бери, малыш. И не жалуйся потом, что полученное — вовсе не мечта миллионов.

Северус приоткрывает рот, и Гарри с коротким рыком впивается в губы...

* * *

Мечты сбываются. Они сбываются! Они и правда сбываются, и это не сон!

Глупая мысль бьётся в голове ошеломлённой бабочкой, пока Гарри, сражённый наповал свалившейся на него победой, обнимает, гладит по волосам, лицу, плечам, нетерпеливо и жадно целует своё счастье.

Они возятся на постели, одеяла мешают, одежда мешает, руки, ноги, всё так смешно, неловко и упоительно нежно, обжигающе горячо. 

В животе у Гарри — сжимающаяся от волнения пустота. За спиной, кажется, растут невидимые крылья. В голове так тихо, так хорошо, что можно взлететь.

Гарри покрывает торопливыми поцелуями худое лицо, целует кончик носа, вылизывает, как мечталось совсем недавно, щёки, скулы, прикусывает мочку уха... и зарабатывает своим горячечным старанием первый сдавленный стон Северуса.

Ещё мгновение назад казалось, что большего желать нельзя. Как же Гарри ошибался. Он хрипло выдыхает, поглощённый волной прокатившегося по телу жгучего желания добиться от Северуса не одного, а многих, целого океана жарких стонов, достичь заветного острова страстных криков, любыми путями, но похитить сокровище из искренних признаний, разделить их на двоих.

Гарри хочет от Северуса всего: его самого и его тела, его покорности, обладать им, поклоняться ему и, главное, быть с ним, быть его единственным, нужным ему больше всех других. И пусть разделяющие их границы падут. Гарри хочет услышать «люблю» от Северуса, хочет слышать своё имя, срывающееся с губ в момент оргазма и после, позже, так часто, чтобы сжечь им воспоминание об одиночестве и обоюдоострой глупой гордости, приведшей к мучительному расставанию.

Гарри наваливается сверху, обнимает Северуса через одеяла, сжимая руки, не давая двигаться. Сумасшествие правит бал. 

— О, Мерлин, — шепчет Гарри, ощущая под собой жёсткое худое тело. Он упирается головой Северусу в плечо, касается губами шеи, втягивает воздух и... Всё. Он полностью пропал. 

Северус глухо стонет, отворачивая лицо. Гарри впивается в шею зубами, прикусывает кожу не на шутку, ласкает ранку языком, ещё и ещё, всем телом ощущая дрожь партнёра, его борьбу с собой и осознанное, явное позволение продолжать.

— Мой, — шепчет Гарри, прикусывая мочку уха.

— Мой, — повторяет он, ведя языком по горячей щеке.

Он перекидывает ногу и садится сверху, куда-то на прикрытый сбившимся одеялом живот. Обнимает обеими руками лицо Северуса. И целует ещё раз — долго, ритмично тараня языком.

— Мой, — выдыхает Гарри, требовательно глядя Северусу в глаза. И читает безмолвный ответ.

Да. О, Мерлин, это да.

* * *

Руки у Гарри горячие, от его прикосновений потряхивает. Одеяло наконец отброшено в сторону, ночная рубашка задрана до бёдер, сверху нависает Гарри — всё ещё полностью одетый — и это мучительно.

Знал бы Северус раньше, как много для Гарри означает право вести в постели. Знал бы он вообще, что Гарри способен так отдаваться... Мерлин!.. что Гарри способен брать — и так брать!

Метка на шее болезненно, остро ноет. Тело выгибается вслед скользящей по животу руке. Ноги сами собой разъезжаются в стороны.

Гарри сдавленно хмыкает.

Северус замирает. 

Он что, смеётся? Ему что, смешно?

Меньше всего Северус сейчас хочет казаться смешным. Горло напрягается, связки ноют — но из глотки ни слова, ни звука из той тирады, что наверняка размазала бы по стенке наглеца. Чёртово зелье. Чёртова беспомощность...

Гарри поднимет взгляд: пьяный, абсолютно счастливый.

— Мерлин, Северус, ты меня и вправду хочешь. Ты не притворяешься, — лепечет он. — Ты хочешь.

Северус падает на подушки. Этот мальчишка когда-нибудь вгонит его в могилу. Как вытащил, так и вгонит.

Лицо расплывается в улыбке.

Улыбка исчезает, когда малолетний изверг сжимает в горсти напряжённый член, скрытый ночной рубашкой.

— Ты и правда хочешь, — повторяет Гарри, склоняясь над пахом Северуса. Горячий, влажный язык касается головки, ласкает прямо через ткань.

Северус задыхается. Слишком большой перерыв, слишком сильно, слишком хорошо. Сдержаться, не наброситься на Гарри, не подмять его под себя, становится практически невозможно.

— И ты меня получишь.

_Гарри, ну почему тебе никто до сих пор не объяснил, что разговаривать с набитым ртом — нехорошо?_

_Ах-ххх..._

_Сделай так ещё раз._

_Пожалуйста._

* * *

На кухне в шкафчике — литровая бутылка с растительным маслом. На столе — что-то сладкое, липкое и пышное в керамическом горшочке. В ванной Гарри точно видел тюбик с кремом.

Худший из возможных вариантов — развести любовника на секс, заставив его принять роль снизу, и забыть смазку.

Призывать что-то сквозь закрытые двери — идиотизм. Надо встать, выйти из спальни, спуститься вниз, оставить Северуса в постели одного... А если он передумает? Если ничего не будет? 

Гарри стонет сквозь зубы.

Принцессу и полцарства за заклятие «любрикус», которого не существует. Чистящее есть, смазывающего — нет.

Гарри с огромным трудом отрывается от тщательно вылизанного члена и яиц Северуса, от любовно смоченного слюной ануса. 

Внутри он такой восхитительно тугой и узкий, что кружится голова. Всего один палец. А нужно — больше. И слюны недостаточно. Он ни за что не сделает Северусу больно. В первый раз это всегда больно, а у Северуса в этом отношении Гарри явно будет первым. Первым и единственным — навсегда. Уж об этом Гарри позаботится.

Но чтобы мечта стала явью, чтобы всё свершилось наконец, сейчас ему придётся оторваться от любовника, встать, дойти до двери, спуститься вниз, найти и принести чёртову смазку.

Мерлин, ну почему же он такой невообразимый идиот?

* * *

Прерванный акт — это не то, что может вдохновить, когда яйца поджимаются, а член ноет и пульсирует, вторя ритму грохочущего сердца.

Северус молча смотрит, как Гарри поднимается с кровати, как дрожащими руками начинает расстёгивать воротник рубашки и облегчённо выдыхает — задержка минимальна. Можно было бы и не раздеваться, но Гарри, несомненно, жарко. Тёмные пряди прилипли ко лбу, щёки пылают, распухшие губы блестят, очки перекосились.

Северус раскинулся на кровати голышом — но и ему ужасно жарко. С каждым взглядом на растрёпанного, помятого, раскрасневшегося и вспотевшего Гарри температура в комнате растёт еще на градус или два.

Тугие пуговички не поддаются, и Северус подхватывается, чтобы помочь Гарри. Ожидание невыносимо.

— Извини, — говорит Гарри, отводя взгляд, и отступает к двери. — Я должен выйти. Нужно...

Это... неожиданно.

Северус накрывает ноющий член рукой.

— Нам нужна...

Что там ему нужно Гарри не договаривает. Его взгляд словно приклеивается к паху Северуса. 

Северус делает плавное движение ладонью вверх и вниз.

Гарри беспомощно стонет. Полурасстёгнутая рубашка забыта. Гарри опускается у кровати на колени. Горячий рот смыкается над головкой. Гарри старательно сосёт. Потом вылизывает руку Северуса, лаская углубление между пальцев. Щекотно...

История повторяется. 

Гарри вновь поднимается, вновь делает шаг к двери, вновь что-то там бормочет...

Северус облизывает пальцы, скользит ладонью по вздрагивающему животу, неторопливо обводит анус, начинает растягивать себя. Глаза Гарри становятся совершенно круглыми, шалыми.

— Мерлин, Северус... Без смазки... Ты же меня убьёшь... потом... за это.

Гарри так и не уходит. Он возвращается, чтобы ласкать языком и анус, и палец Северуса, упорно толкающийся в чертовски тугое отверстие.

— Смазка, — мучительно стонет Гарри. — Нам нужна смазка.

О чём толкует розовощёкий, растрёпанный любовник, хлопающий ресницами и глядящий на Северуса, как ластящийся щенок, уже не важно. Крышу сорвало, в голове ревёт штормовой ветер. Всё, что Северус хочет — это Гарри. В любой позе, сверху, снизу, как угодно, главное — немедленно, сейчас.

* * *

Проблема века счастливо разрешилась сама собой. Выпутываясь из штанов, Гарри едва не своротил с табуретки поднос, и, несомненно, сам Мерлин подсказал ему идею воспользоваться ужином больного — по альтернативному первоначальному назначению.

Кулинарные таланты Гарри Северусу пришлись по душе. Во всяком случае, пальцы, которые дрожащий от возбуждения Гарри извозил в подогретом соединении растаявшего масла и овсянки, Северус принял в себя с громким и долгим вздохом облегчения.

Услышав этот стон, Гарри мгновенно вспотел. Горячая волна прокатилась от макушки до пят, член стал как будто ещё твёрже, хотя это казалось физически невозможным. Последние полчаса им и так уже можно было смело гвозди заколачивать.

Вот только для нежного органа Гарри приберегал занятие куда более приятное.

Мерлин!

Гарри зажмурился. Человеческих сил не хватало, чтобы смотреть в искажённое лицо Северуса, видеть рваные движения ходящей ходуном груди, дрожь широко расставленных стройных ног, любоваться на сочащийся смазкой багровый член, на тонкие и сильные ладони, безотчетно комкающие постельное бельё, на собственные пальцы, исчезающие и появляющиеся в припухшем, покрасневшем анусе, слава тебе, Мерлин Величайший, всё-таки поддавшемся долгой ласке и сливочному маслу. Хватало и тактильных ощущений — горячей, тугой, нежной плоти, ласкать которую Гарри готов был бесконечно. Если, конечно, до этого самого бесконечно ему удастся как-то дожить, не захлебнувшись от вожделения слюной и спермой, положительно готовой хлынуть даже из ушей.  
 __  
Два на два — четыре, три на четыре, кажется, шестнадцать, четыре на семь — двадцать два? двадцать пять? а, может, тридцать?.. Какая разница! Какая к трижды трахнутому дракклу разница! М-мм... А на сколько там надо было умножать?  
  
Вцепившаяся в предплечье — безжалостно и сильно, до синяков наверняка — рука вырвала Гарри из охлаждающего занятия давно забытой арифмантикой.

Не понять, что от него хотел любовник, в такой ситуации мог только безнадёжно тупой. Или импотент. Гарри всё прекрасно понял.

Нанести на член смазку из масла и овсянки — дело нескольких секунд. Ещё мгновение — навалиться сверху. Полвздоха — направить себя рукой. Миг — и, кусая губы, сдавленно дыша и глухо подвывая от безумных ощущений, наконец войти.  
 __  
Ах-ххх ты ж-жж, ах-ххххх...  


* * *

Гарри лежал на кровати, глядя в потолок. Мучительно хотелось то ли курить, то ли аппарировать подальше и забиться в глухую нору и долгие годы не казать из неё носа, то ли стереть Северусу и себе память о последних нескольких минутах и попробовать начать всё заново. Тело парило в посторгазменной неге, лицо горело от стыда. Повернуть голову и взглянуть любовнику в глаза не было сил.

Первый и последний раз — в вердикте Северуса можно не сомневаться. Три неглубоких толчка, пять абсолютно счастливых секунд, и оргазм, выбивший из Гарри дух начисто и, похоже, навсегда. 

— Хм... — прозвучало с той стороны кровати.

Гарри вдохнул воздуха поглубже и повернул голову.

Северус лежал на боку, подперев голову ладонью, и смотрел на Гарри с удивительно умиротворённым видом, совершенно не подходящим такому фееричному облому. 

О-оо...

Скошенный вниз взгляд подтвердил: Северус кончил.

Как-то. Когда-то. С кем-то, но точно без помощи Гарри. Уж он бы этот факт запомнил, даже окончательно лишившись мозгов.

Но, может, удовлетворённый Северус всё же не убьёт его или, ну, по крайней мере, не до смерти?

— Прости. М-мм? — пробормотал Гарри.

О, Мерлин. Гарри ненавидел, когда Северус вот так поднимал бровь и смотрел на него с таким выражением лица. «Поттер, ты — идиот!» — тут слов не нужно, довольно и взгляда.

— Хм.

Вот именно. «Хм», — оценка, которую Гарри, несомненно, заслужил.

— Я... м-мм... переволновался, — заговорил Гарри, глядя на припухшие губы Северуса и мечтая, что ему будет позволено коснуться их, не сейчас, понятно, но хоть когда-то. — Я слишком сильно тебя хотел... М-мм... У меня получалось... то есть я думаю, что получится лучше. Если ты дашь мне второй шанс.

Гарри пожевал нижнюю губу, вдохнул и выдохнул и, отбросив всякий стыд, решительно спросил:

— Дашь?

Северус закрыл глаза.

Ну, и что это означало?

Ответа Гарри не знал. Но его не выгоняли и не убивали, значит, поднять с пола одеяло, накинуть его на них обоих, и подкатиться поближе к Северусу, грудь к груди, член к члену будет в самый раз.

* * *

— Уроки? Что за уроки?

— Продемонстрированная тобой техника, несомненно, нуждается в значительном совершенствовании. Тренировки должны помочь.

— Какие ещё тренировки?

— Долгие, частые, желательно ежедневные.

— Это предложение?

— Нет, Поттер, это приказ. Не будем терять время — доедай завтрак и немедленно в постель. Колени, локти, прогнувшись. Начнём с самого простого.

— И каким это образом позиция снизу улучшит мою технику сверху? Поможет мне удовлетворить _тебя?_

— Терпение и труд, Поттер, терпение и труд. И не волнуйся обо мне. Уж я как-нибудь о себе позабочусь... Гарри, постой!

— М-мм?..

— Не спеши так, кашу здесь доешь. Она, конечно, вкусная, полезная. Мне, в общем-то, понравилась. Но в спальне чтоб я её больше не видел. Никогда.

 

_Конец._

 

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
2011 год


End file.
